


Breakfast in Bed and Weekend Chores

by haj_ca



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haj_ca/pseuds/haj_ca
Summary: Just a short, fluffy fic with Ollie O'Meara and Pacer Wicks, the new favorite stealth couple from "Check, Please!"
Relationships: Ollie O'Meara/Pacer Wicks
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Breakfast in Bed and Weekend Chores

When Pacer opened his eyes, the bright morning light was already streaming through the bedroom windows. When he reached over next to him, his husband Ollie wasn't in the bed.

"Ollie, where are you?" Pacer shout out, and then he smelled the fresh coffee and cooking bacon. Ollie is the best, he thought to himself. A few moments later, Ollie came in to the bedroom, carrying a tray of food.

"Bitty always made us come down to the kitchen at the Haus for breakfast," Ollie said as he approached the bed. "But I'm your husband, and this is our house, so it's my pleasure to serve you breakfast in bed. Sit up, handsome."

Pacer propped himself up against the headboard of the bed. Ollie put the tray down at the foot of the bed, and gave Pacer a soft kiss, foregoing their trademarked fist bump that had become an inside joke between them at Samwell when no one else but Lardo and Ford had figured out they were dating. While the rest of the SMH hockey team eventually learned they were a couple, and were completely cool about it, Ollie and Pacer were just fine that the vast majority of attention, and fines, fell on Jack and Bitty.

"Dude, these pancakes are awesome," Pacer said with a mouthful. "And this maple syrup is the bomb."

"Wicky, did you not pick up on the fact that most of senior year I was always the first one up and downstairs helping Bitty cook breakfast, especially on the weekends? I never thought I'd get into cooking, and baking for fuck's sake, but that's Bitty for you. He has magical powers of influence. The maple syrup is from those little bottles of syrup with hockey sticks and maple leafs on them that Jack's parents gave to the team at graduation."

"You are such a catch. How did I get so lucky to have you?" Pacer asked with more than a hint of awe in his expression. Ollie wore a big smile that Pacer adored. 

"And Jack's parents are the best. I only met them a few times before graduation when they came to a couple games while Jack was at Samwell. But for them to come to the graduation of their son's boyfriend and to give gifts to the graduating players was super cool."

"Bab Bob and Mrs. Jack's Mom must have known that Jack was going to propose to Bitty," Ollie said.

"Totally," Pacer replied.

"Bitty is going to plan that wedding to the Nth degree. Well, so will Jack since he does everything 200 percent, even though he'd never admit that." 

"I'm so glad we just had our immediate family at our wedding. So much more our style," Parcer said. Ollie nodded in agreement while taking another sip of coffee. 

"So what's the plan of action today?" Ollie asked.

"We're homeowners now," Pacer said while chomping on some bacon. "We have to do all that weekend homeowner stuff like work in the yard, and go to the hardware store, and stock up at Costco." 

"Oh right, the yard. It's not that big you know."

"Don't underestimate how much time it will take. Yard work was one of my chores growing up and it always took a long time."

"Fair enough, but your parents' house is on a big lot. It's going to be a beautiful day. You can do it shirtless. Hunky hockey playing neighbor gardening. Give the ladies and a few of the guys on the street a good show, Bro," Ollie chirped. 

"Ha. Double their fantasies if we both go shirtless," Pacer replied. "It would be like an intro to a Sean Cody video." Ollie just about choked on his coffee while laughing.

"Dad texted an hour or so ago and asked if Mom and he could stop by later this afternoon. That's Mom's doing, she wants to make sure we're settled in. She'll probably want to reorganize the kitchen cupboards."

"Never get between your mother and a home organization project," Pacer chuckled. "Can ask them if they want to stay for dinner? We can grill something."

"I'll let Dad know. Five year old Abigail next door told me she wants to marry you."

"What?" Pacer asked with a laugh. 

"Annie and Abigail were getting home yesterday evening at the same time that I got home from work, so I chatted with them briefly out on the sidewalk. Abigail proclaimed her intention to marry you. Annie told her, 'Abby, sweetie, Mr. Wicky is married to Mr. Ollie, you know that.' Abigail replied, 'I know, Mommy. The three of us can be married.' "

"What did Annie say to that?"

"She said quietly to me, 'I'll keep you posted on my daughter's marriage plans.' "

"We are so lucky to have them as neighbors," Pacer said.

"Absolutely. The whole neighborhood has been Swasesome," Ollie added. "You know, Wicky, you're great with kids. You think....?"

"Chyeah, I want to have kids. But let's get settled in our jobs, get going in graduate school if that's what's to come, this house, being married. You told me, since you research everything to death, that the adoption process takes a few years. So we can time this right."

Ollie looked at his husband with a deep love that sometimes even surprises him that he possesses. 

"You have maple syrup around your mouth," Ollie teased as he moved in closer to Pacer.

"Like your moves," Pacer grinned.

"Say we put off the weekend chores for a few hours?" Ollie asked hopefully.

"Come here, Ollie. You can start by kissing my syrup covered face."


End file.
